Ride-Player
The are Rider troops created from the data of the game Kamen Rider Chronicle. Character History Soon after the Kamen Rider Chronicle game is completed, Genm Corp. (with the help of the brainwashed Poppy Pipopapo) starts advertising the new game and putting the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat on sale without prior notice. As a result, many people start to play Kamen Rider Chronicle and become Ride-Players. As they fight with Bugsters, Poppy informs them that they could attack the Doctor Riders to collect "rare items". With that, people start attacking the Riders (Emu and Hiiro) instead of just targeting Bugsters. Some Ride-Players succeed in taking Emu's Gashats and use them to get his Gashacon Weapons to fight Salty. However, Parado suddenly appeared and transformed into Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50. With a Critical Combo, Parado finishes them with ease, causing the Ride-Players to Game Over and die. Ride-Player Statistics *'Height': 198.0 cm *'Weight': 96.1 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t *'Kicking power': 9.0 t *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 8.0 sec Ride-Players are the "Kamen Rider" form used by civilians to play Kamen Rider Chronicle. To transform into a Ride-Player, a person must activate their Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, and press its button again to transform. In this form, all Ride-Players are equipped with the Ride Weapon, which can transform between a sword and a gun. They also have the ability to use other Gashacon Weapons used by the Riders by stealing their Gashats and activating them, as shown when several Ride-Players stole Emu's Gashats and activated them to summon the Gashacon Key Slasher and Gashacon Sparrow. However, this ability is limited, as if a Ride-Player takes away the Gashacon Weapon for the corresponding Gashat (seen with the Gashacon Breaker of Mighty Action X), no matter how many times another Ride-Player activates the Mighty Action X Gashat, another Gashacon Breaker will not appear. Ride-Players detransform by pressing the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat's button again. Where they store the Gashat while transformed is unclear. Currently, this form has no formal finisher. A generic Ride-Player is equipped with the following parts: https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/kamen_rider_member/29 * - The helmet. ** - The eyes/visual sensors. It is equipped with a high-speed camera and a light-emitting device for battles at night. ** - A small device located in the middle of the forehead. It senses and identifies nearby movement and automatically sets marking trackers. It displays a radar map on an internal monitor and displays the location of enemies and energy items. ** - The brown helmet parts that protect the scalp. An explosion-proof coating that has been applied on the helmet is stronger than necessary is applied and will not break in normal combat (apparently not the case against Kamen Riders). ** - The goggles. Protects the Highlight Scope from dirt and impacts. The explosion-proof clear coating agent applied to the surface is extremely strong and never breaks. ** - The Ride-Player's audio devices. Blocks out ambient noise and lets Ride-Player hear only the necessary sounds. ** - An air intake device located around the mouth/chin area. Removes harmful substances from the air, protecting the player. Additionally, excess air that has been taken in is used to regulate the suit's internal temperature. Compressed air is also stored within, allowing for prolonged activities underwater. * - The entire bodysuit. By assisting and strengthening the player's actions, it brings out physical abilities not normally achieved by human beings. A customisation function is built in, allowing the Personal Gear Suit to balance its power and speed according to the player's personal combat style. * - The chest armor. Disperses damage received at critical points all over itself, preventing serious damage from being inflicted to the player. * - The dark-grey/black shutter-like armor area of the ReguLife Guard. It hides the Ride-Player's Rider Guage to prevent Bugsters and other players from targeting and attacking a Ride-Player at lower health or level. Additionally, because it hides the actual health bar of the Ride-Player, Kamen Riders can attack Ride-Players without restrain or fear of a counterattack (due to the Ride-Player itself not knowing their actual health). * - The shoulder armor. It can momentarily increase the entire body's physical strength by spraying an armor strengthening substance. * - The arms. It is equipped with a program that increases a Ride-Player's attack power and defense capabilities according to level and combat experience. * - The hands. When punching a Bugster, a disinfectant program is also ran at the same time, increasing damage. * - The legs. It is equipped with a Gain Riser program that increases a Ride-Player's attack power and defense capabilities according to level and combat experience. * - The feet. When kicking a Bugster, a removal program is also ran at the same time, increasing damage. * - The silver silver guard parts located on the arms and legs. It is heat-resistant, and can reorganise its structure according to damage received by attacks to improve durability. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 25-28, 30-33, 35, 36, 41 Equipment Devices *An unknown silver colored version of Para-DX Buckle Arsenal *Ride Weapon (default weapon) **Blade Mode **Gun Mode *Gashacon Breaker (only with Mighty Action X Gashat) *Gashacon Sparrow (only with Giri Giri Chambara Gashat) *Gashacon Key Slasher (only with Mighty Brothers XX Gashat) *Gashacon Magnum Known Users Identified *Nico Saiba (Ride-Player Nico; Ex-Aid Episodes 27-28, 30-31, 35, 41) *Haima Kagami (formerly, Ex-Aid Episode 32) *Tenma (formerly, Ex-Aid Episodes 25-26) *Kenjirou Tsuji (deceased, Ex-Aid Episode 25) *Ren Amagasaki (briefly, Ex-Aid Episode 27) *Nozomi Aida (formerly, Ex-Aid Episode 27) **Nozomi Aida's boyfriend (deceased) *Ken Samejima (formerly, Ex-Aid Episode 28) *Karita (formerly, Ex-Aid Episode 30) *Teruyo Izumi (formerly, Ex-Aid Episode 31) **Ryouhei Izumi (deceased) *Shuji Akiuchi (formerly, Ex-Aid Episode 33) *Hayato Tsuzuki (formerly, Ex-Aid Episodes 35-36) **Shinji Ooshima (deceased) *Manjiro Doi (formerly, Ex-Aid Episode 36) *Keisuke Asou (deceased, mentioned only in Ex-Aid Episode 45) *Shou Nomiya (deceased, mentioned only in Ex-Aid Episode 45) *Shinsaku Kinoshita (deceased, mentioned only in Ex-Aid Episode 45) *Tetsuhide Nakamura (deceased, mentioned only in Ex-Aid Episode 45) *Reiko Ichinomiya (deceased, mentioned only in Ex-Aid Episode 45) Unidentified Launch Numerous Ride-Players were encountered by the Kamen Riders as Kamen Rider Chronicle was launched. :These Ride-Players were portrayed by, among other suit actors, and . Fighting Salty thumb| Four Ride-Players were fighting Salty and his Bugster Virus grunts when they were joined by Tenma, pursued by Emu Hojo, and Kenjirou Tsuji. As Salty fled, the six Ride-Players were informed by navigator Poppy Pipopapo that they could loot items from the rare Kamen Riders and so they attacked Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2. Ultimately, Ex-Aid chose to assume Maximum Gamer Level 99, successfully intimidating all but Tenma into fleeing. Fighting Aranbura thumb| Four Ride-Players were fighting Aranbura and his Bugster Virus grunts before turning their attention to Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, who covered his escape by unleashing a non-offensive torrent of fire from his Gashacon Sword. Game Over Five Ride-Players as well as Kenjirou Tsuji were fighting Salty and his grunts when Ex-Aid attempted to intervene only to be attacked by the players who looted various items such as the Gamer Driver, the Gashacon Breaker from the Mighty Action X Gashat, the Gashacon Sparrow from the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat and the Gashacon Key Slasher from the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. Ultimately, these Ride-Players were defeated when Parado entered the game himself as Kamen Rider Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50, easily overpowering all six before finishing them with a Perfect Critical Combo empowered by High-Jump, Speeding-Up, and Muscular Energy Items. Having sustained a Game Over, these Ride-Players essentially died as they digitized and faded. However, their data was preserved within the Proto Gashats whose virus they had sucuumbed to. :Nozomi Aida's boyfriend and other unidentified names may well have been among this group, unless their Game Overs were met off-screen. Fighting Kamen Rider Poppy A pair of Ride-Players launched a surprise attack on Poppy Pipopapo in a bid to cure their Game Illness, forcing her to engage them as Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer. Intercepting Poppy, Ride-Player Nico brushed past the pair while Kamen Rider Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 intimidated them into fleeing. Evidently, these Ride-Players were cured when Emu Hojo cleared DoReMiFa Beat by making Poppy smile. :These Ride-Players' voice and suit actors remain unidentified. Fighting Motors This Ride-Player was being beaten by the Motors Bugster when Hiiro Kagami arrived to back him up as well as cure Karita, using the Gashat Gear Dual β to assume Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. As revealed to Taiga Hanaya and Nico Saiba, Hiiro had evidently recovered the Gashatrophy of Bakusou Bike from this incident. As the Gashatrophies could only be claimed by Ride-Players, the rare Kamen Rider presumably enticed this Ride-Player to deal the finishing blow for him. :This Ride-Player's voice and suit actor remains unidentified. Beaten by Para-DX A pair of Ride-Players engaged Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 at a dam and were easily overpowered. They were saved when "New Kuroto Dan" arrived to confront Parado, escaping as he turned his attention to Genm. :These Ride-Players' voice and suit actors remain unidentified. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Ride-Players' action was performed by numerous suit actors including , who served as suit actor for Nico Saiba, and . Notes *The Ride-Player suit bears resemblance to Ex-Aid, though in a different color scheme and without Ex-Aid's spiky hair design. **At least one mold of the Ride-Player helmet is remodeled from the mold of Ex-Aid Ghost Gamer's helmet, with other Ride-Player helmets being made from entirely new molds with very few minor differences which are hardly noticeable. *Being Rider Troops that are a simplified version of the main Rider, along with their brown color scheme, the Ride-Players are similar to the Riotroopers from Kamen Rider 555. **Their weapons are a recolor of a redesign of the Axel Ray Gun, furthering the resemblance. **They are the first mass-produced Rider Troops of the Neo-Heisei Era to have design elements from the main Rider. **As Parado addressed his race as the true players, the Ride-Players' appearances and role as Rider Troops parallel to grunts/footsoldiers in the video games from the Bugsters' perspective. *The Ride-Player's mixture of brown, light brown, and black, as well as their round helmets, seems to be a reference to Goombas from the Super Mario series. **Nico's Ride-Player form however, is based on the titular protagonist from Mario series, such as wearing a hat. *Ride-Players' use of a device that results in their death upon defeat, instead of being reverted back to human form parallels the Masquerade Dopants of Kamen Rider W. *They are the second mass-produced Rider Troops within the Neo-Heisei Era TV series, with the first being the Kurokage Troopers of Kamen Rider Gaim. **Unlike Kurokage Troopers, Ride-Players are incredibly dangerous to normal Riders, being able to take down transformed Riders in their basic forms (with higher levels making it more difficult if not impossible), while their status as bystanders make it difficult to subdue them without causing a Game Over. **While Kurokage Troopers were debatable in terms of their threat level against their series' antagonists, Ride-Players possess the ability to claim the Gashatrophies from Bugsters upon defeating them, with proof of their threat potential seen in Nico Saiba claiming the lower-tier, and almost the entire mid-tier, Bugster's Gashatrophies single-handed and perform Critical Strike-like finishers. Appearances **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 45: Endless Game }} See also *Ninja-Player, players of Hurricane Ninja References Bugster Category:Rider Troops Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Henchmen Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Villains Category:Riders with more than one identity